Silhuetas
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Ele passou a gostar dela quando descobriu que ela era sincera o suficiente para odiá-lo. Realidade Alternativa.


**N/A: Pediram-me pelo Ask uma fanfic Dramione que envolvesse arte e sexo selvagem. Aqui está ela. Espero que vocês gostem. Aliás, eu a escrevi ao som de**_** Silhouettes**_**, música da banda Of Monsters and Men. Ouçam-na.**

**Disclaimer: **Draco e Hermione não me pertencem. Se o fizessem, eles terminariam juntos como um casal e o Ron teria ficado com a Murta Que Geme.

**Shipper: **Draco/Hermione.

**Censura:** M – 16.

* * *

Hermione estava evitando Draco. Desde que ambos tinham começado a se beijar e não conseguiam mais ficarem próximos sem que suas mãos cedessem ao impulso de se tocarem, era isso o que acontecia. Quando Draco Malfoy estava em um lugar, Hermione ia para outro. Ela estava fugindo como uma maldita covarde, mas isso era melhor do que de encarar o que realmente estivera por trás daqueles beijos. Ela e Draco não se gostavam, então como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Como as noites de monitoria podiam ter se transformado em noites onde a língua de Draco escorregava pela boca da Hermione? Porra, era tudo tão confuso e _embaraçoso_.

Mas então chegou a noite em que Hermione e Draco seriam monitores de novo, por isso não havia muita escapatória.

Ela parou de andar, porém, ao ouvir a voz de Pansy. Draco estava literalmente contra a parede.

— Eu juro, Pansy, não há nada entre a Hermione e eu — ele disse, erguendo suas mãos defensivamente. — Você está delirando.

O coração de Hermione perdeu uma batida e ela parou de respirar por um segundo.

— Eu vi o jeito que você olha para ela, Draco — Pansy acusou. — Eu conheço você.

Draco riu. Pansy podia não ter percebido, mas Hermione sabia que aquele era um riso forçado.

— Você sabe quando eu vou gostar de Hermione? Quando as estrelas caírem do céu. E você sabe quando isso vai acontecer? Nunca. Então não venha com essas suposições de merda para cima de mim — ele rosnou. — E vá embora. Hermione vai chegar a qualquer momento e eu posso ter problemas se aquela dedo-duro contar para algum professor que eu estou acobertando suas saídas noturnas.

— Certo — Pansy resmungou. — Mas essa conversa ainda não acabou.

Assim que Pansy saiu, Draco deslizou contra a parede, sentando no chão. Ele suspirou e esfregou sua testa. Ele sabia que tinha um problema e não era pequeno.

— Ótimo — ele resmungou. — Agora Pansy Parkinson acha que eu devo algum tipo de satisfação a ela.

Hermione o observava, ainda sem conseguir se mexer. A frase _Quando as estrelas caírem do céu_ ainda martelava em sua cabeça como uma dor incômoda e incessante. Ela limpou uma lágrima que _ousou_ escorrer pela sua bochecha. E pensar que ela quase admitira para si mesma que poderia estar gostando de Draco Malfoy, o mesmo garoto que a atormentara desde que ela chegara a Hogwarts, chamando-a de sangue-ruim e dizendo que Hermione não era digna de estudar ali.

Ela era uma tola.

Percebendo que não havia mais uma razão para ela evitá-lo, Hermione deu um passo para frente e entrou no campo de visão de Draco.

— Hermione — ele disse, agitado, se levantando. Limpou suas calças mesmo que elas não estivessem sujas.

— Draco — Hermione o cumprimentou.

Eles começaram a andar pelos corredores lado a lado. Já deveriam ter se separado há tempo, mas um se recusava a se distanciar do outro. O que era irracional. Eles estavam sendo irracionais. Então, aproveitando essa deixa, Hermione decidiu que não dava a mínima sobre ser irracional. Draco tinha machucado o coração dela e ele não merecia nenhum tipo de cordialidade vindo dela. Se Hermione fosse a Bellatrix, certamente teria pensado na Maldição Cruciatus. Mas não. Ela era uma bruxa boa e justa e isso era uma droga.

Draco sequer merecia que ela estivesse triste, mas não tinha como ser racional com isso.

Mas, porra, como ela queria. Queria ver lógica entre os beijos e as falas dele para Pansy. Ela queria _não querer_ que Draco correspondesse seus sentimentos. Ela não o culpava por isso. Ela o culpava por ser o Draco de sempre — aquele que iria criticá-la na primeira oportunidade e chamá-la de indigna. Porque ela sabia o que as falas de Draco significavam — ele a achava indigna de merecer o seu amor.

— Você poderia não ser um hipócrita de merda, Draco — Hermione disse quando sua raiva se tornou forte demais para ser contida.

Draco olhou para ela, sem entender.

— Quando as estrelas caírem do céu? — Hermione repetiu, usando o tom mais ácido que possuía. Ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. — Sou boa o suficiente para ser beijada, mas não para alguém gostar de mim. — Ela parou de andar e o encarou. Draco estava atônito. — Você. É. Um. Hipócrita. De. Merda — ela frisou.

— Você estava ouvindo a minha conversa! — ele finalmente percebeu.

— O que isso importa? Eu odeio você! Eu mal posso suportar te olhar agora mesmo. Eu estou _me_ odiando por ter te beijado.

— Eu não desgosto de você — ele murmurou suavemente, tentando concertar seu erro. Sua frase foi como um balde de água fria em Hermione e ela começou a andar para longe dele. Draco a seguiu. — O que você queria que eu dissesse para Pansy? Eu não posso contar para alguém que eu estou me apaixon... — ele cortou sua frase, surpreso por isso ter saído de sua boca. Ele estava apaixonado por Hermione? Ah, foda-se. Por Merlin, aquilo não era segredo pra ninguém. Pansy já percebera e ele podia apostar que Hermione, com seus olhos raivosos e sua mágoa camuflada, sabia daquilo.

Mas, na verdade, o fato de Draco gostar de Hermione tornava tudo pior.

Ele gostava dela e se envergonhava por isso. Novamente, ela era indigna. Hermione sempre seria indigna. No mundo trouxa era indigna por não ter dinheiro o suficiente. No mundo bruxo era indigna por ser filha de pais trouxas, uma sangue-ruim. Não importava onde fosse, Hermione nunca seria o suficiente. Ninguém a via como ela era. Todo mundo sempre se limitava a enxergá-la através dos rótulos — a sabe-tudo, a dedo-duro, a sangue-ruim.

Ela estava cansada disso. Ela não permitiria que ninguém mais a enxergasse assim. Hermione não permitiria que _ela_ se enxergasse assim.

— Eu estou cheia de você, Draco Malfoy — ela murmurou. Sua voz estava arranhada como um disco velho ou uma garganta que continha lágrimas. A segunda opção era a mais próxima da realidade. Ela não iria chorar por Draco porque ele não merecia. Ninguém que a achasse indigna merecia suas lágrimas.

— Hermione... — ele a chamou e ela o encarou mais por reflexo do que qualquer coisa. — Eu gosto de você — ele finalmente cuspiu as palavras. Tinha sido mais difícil do que previra. Seu coração batia rápido contra as suas costelas. A garota por quem ele era apaixonado estava a alguns centímetros de distância, mas ele não poderia estender sua mão e tocá-la porque ela parecia prestes a fugir. Pela primeira vez na sua vida alguém havia se aproximado dele por algo que não fora interesse. Ela o odiava e no começo isso fora um alívio, saber que alguém era sincero o suficiente para odiá-lo e dizer isso em sua cara apesar da posição de sua família no mundo bruxo.

Ele passou a gostar dela _quando_ descobriu que ela era sincera o suficiente para odiá-lo.

E exatamente por gostar dela é que não poderia tragar sua alma para o mundo em que ele vivia. A guerra se aproximava e ele não poderia deixar que o espírito dela fosse corrompido pelas mãos pétreas e frias do Lorde das Trevas. Hermione era a sua chama. Tudo teria ficado bem se ele tivesse conseguido manter suas mãos dentro dos seus bolsos naquele primeiro dia. Mas não, ele a beijara. Ele não conseguia ficar mais um segundo longe dela... e ele a tocara. Ele afundara seu rosto contra o pescoço cheiroso e macio dela e o beijara. Ele o beijara e sugara a pele até ficar um maldito hematoma.

Um hematoma não para marcá-la como sua, mas para lembrá-lo de que o que acontecera não fora uma maldita alucinação. Porque a mente de Draco vivia permeada por sonhos em que ele e Hermione se beijavam e iam além. Aquele hematoma arroxeado na pele dela e no formato de uma galáxia em plena explosão garantiria a ele que fora real.

— Não seja egoísta — ele murmurou para ela por baixo de seu fôlego. — Apenas uma vez, pense que isso pode não ter nada a ver com você.

Aquilo a pegou e ela se recusou a dar mais um passo.

— O que você quer dizer? — ela perguntou, assustada como um pássaro. Seu coração batia rápido demais, agitado como asas. Seus olhos estavam arregalados como o de um cervo. Ela estava receosa.

— O que eu disse para Pansy foram apenas palavras. Você sabe disso. Eu sou um maníaco frio, mas eu não te usaria dessa forma. Então não finja que você realmente acreditou no que eu disse, porque você não o fez. — Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. — E teria realmente me ofendido caso você tivesse acreditado. — Hermione quis esconder suas bochechas coradas. Ela _tinha_ acreditado. Não seria idiota de ter seu coração partido pelas palavras dele caso tivesse duvidado delas desde o princípio. — Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra, Hermione. Todos estão ignorando isso, esperando para admitir só quando ela começar de fato, mas a guerra está aqui. Eu não quero te deixar na posição de ter que escolher.

— Você não pode simplesmente tirar isso de mim, Draco. Você não pode decidir por mim. Você acha que está me protegendo, mas na verdade você está tirando o meu poder de escolha. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que precisa ser protegida.

— Eu estava na verdade _me_ protegendo — ele admitiu, constrangido. Draco abaixou seus olhos para o chão, antes de continuar. Ele ficaria nu na frente dela e não em um sentido sexual. Era em um sentido que esmagaria o seu coração. — Sempre soube o lado que você escolheria. Você é boa e justa... Você ficaria do lado íntegro e outra possibilidade nunca poderia ser cogitada. Mesmo que você gostasse de mim, você ainda escolheria o lado certo. Então haveria a guerra e nós estaríamos de lados opostos. Não acho que eu conseguiria suportar isso. Então, de fato, eu estava apenas me protegendo.

Ele tinha se apaixonado pela sua inimiga. Merlin, _isso_ era embaraçoso. Além de um pouco patético.

— Você poderia escolher o lado íntegro também, Draco — ela sussurrou para ele, se abraçando para evitar abraçá-lo.

— É tarde demais — ele sussurrou. — Essa escolha já foi tirada de mim.

Antes que ela questionasse suas palavras, ele levantou a manga de sua blusa e deixou que ela visse com seus próprios olhos o que ele havia prometido a si mesmo que esconderia. Ele deixou que ela observasse como a Marca Negra estava queimada sobre a sua pele e como não havia mais volta para ele. Draco observou os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas e soube que não havia mais saída para eles. _Quando as estrelas caíssem do céu_ não seria quando Draco Malfoy se apaixonasse por Hermione Granger, mas sim quando eles dois estivessem destinados a ficarem juntos.

Draco podia sonhar com um mundo sem guerras, mas esse sonho era apenas algo que o mundo nunca seria.

— Draco... — ela sussurrou com a voz embargada e deu um passo para perto dele.

Seus dedos tremularam no ar e roçaram na pele dele. Não passou despercebido a Hermione quando Draco fez uma careta de dor. A Marcha Negra provavelmente ainda estava cicatrizando. Hermione não podia acreditar no que via. Merlin, o que ele fizera... Draco... Estava tudo arruinado.

Mas Draco se recusou a pedir desculpas. Por mais que ele estivesse apaixonado por Hermione, para ele também não havia uma escolha. Draco tinha que ficar ao lado de sua família. Não por seu pai, mas por sua mãe. Draco sabia que Narcisa seria incapaz de escolher entre o marido e o filho. Ele não tirou a escolha de sua mãe, mas fez sua própria escolha antes que ela tivesse que fazer a dela. Draco Malfoy optara por fazer jus ao seu sobrenome.

— Eu sinto muito... — Hermione começou — mas você está certo. Eu tenho que ficar do lado em que eu acredito. Eu sinto _tanto_, Draco, mas quando a guerra finalmente chegar, eu vou estar lá e nós estaremos de lados opostos.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu nunca esperei nada diferente de você — disse, sentindo um pouco de orgulho dela. Hermione era exatamente como ele conhecia. Ela era tudo o que ele esperava... Ela era a pessoa que ele sempre soube que partiria o seu coração — um desastre que nunca poderia ter sido evitado. Ela era sua salvação e seu algoz. Era um preço justo, afinal. Ela lhe dera a vida e a tiraria. Era uma história mais trágica do que ele gostaria, mas era a única coisa com a qual ele poderia lidar.

— E eu estou apaixonada por você também — ela disse, sem conseguir prender um soluço. Outra lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha. — Mas baseado em seu nível de prepotência, você provavelmente já tinha desconfiado disso.

Novamente, ela estava certa.

Então Draco teve uma ideia. Mostrar a Hermione outra coisa que ele tinha prometido a si mesmo nunca deixar que ela vesse. Mas que dia era hoje, senão um dia de quebrar as promessas que fizera a para ele?

— Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa — ele murmurou, segurando a mão dela. Hermione tremeu com o contato repentino. — Não é uma tentativa de fazer você mudar de ideia, mas eu apenas quero que você saiba que para mim também nunca foi fácil escolher de que lado eu deveria ficar. Eu quero que você saiba de tudo, Hermione.

Draco correu com ela até o lugar mais seguro para que eles pudessem ir até a mansão Malfoy. Aparatou com Hermione diretamente para o seu quarto.

Quando ele recebera a notícia de que seria monitor junto com Hermione, Draco pensara que Minerva estava louca. Justamente ela, que nunca tinha se metido em assuntos de monitores, embora de certa forma sempre arrumasse um jeito de meter seu nariz em tudo. A professora pensara que seria uma boa combinação os dois juntos. Ou certamente Dumbledore pensara e dissera isso a ela. Para Draco, talvez passasse na cabeça de sua professora que fazer a monitoria com Hermione o fizesse mudar de lado. A guerra era iminente e toda ajuda era bem-vinda — inclusive a de um Malfoy. Se não fosse por Narcisa, o plano provavelmente teria funcionado.

Assim que Hermione colocou os pés dentro do quarto de Draco, ele começou a ficar constrangido.

Mais uma vez ele estava expondo sua alma para ela.

— Agora você sabe — ele disse em tom de confissão.

Hermione estava em pé bem no meio do quarto de Draco Malfoy, encarando os quadros espalhados pelo quarto dele. Havia tantos. Não era de se admirar que Draco sumisse com frequência de Hogwarts. Ele deveria ter vindo pintar aqui, escondido. Era claro o motivo de que aquilo precisava ter siso feito escondido. Merlin, cada quadro presente naquele cômodo era ela e sobre ela. Tinha alguns retratos em que apenas aparecia seu lábio sendo mordido ou sua silhueta de costas, os cabelos cacheados vivos como ela nunca imaginara que eles fossem. Outros eram mais singelos... apenas seus olhos ou o traço de seu maxilar... um hematoma em seu pescoço. Ela encarou Draco e ele parecia ter um olhar culpado em seu rosto, mas seus lábios sorriam. Hermione deu uma volta e ficou tonta pelo tanto de si que viu nas pinturas.

— Você tem talento — foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar em dizer.

— Obrigado — ele sussurrou como resposta.

— Nunca foi uma escolha fácil para nenhum de nós — ela disse, finalmente. — Perdão por ter te chamado de hipócrita.

Draco assentiu.

— Está tudo bem. Você apenas não sabia da história completa. Não me faça parecer a vítima — ele grunhiu, rolhando os olhos.

Hermione decidiu fingir como todos de Hogwarts estavam fazendo, nesse momento. Não havia uma guerra. Ela era apenas uma bruxa visitando o quarto de um bruxo. Ela estava cometendo um ato impulsivo e a noite acabaria provavelmente em sexo, então ela decidiu seguir o _script_. Ela se aproximou de Draco e enrolou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, esfregando seu nariz contra o dele enquanto sentia mãos macias envolvendo a sua cintura. Ela o beijou.

Seus lábios se tocaram e ela abriu sua boca, ansiosa para sentir a língua dele contra a sua. Draco tocou as coxas dela, suas mãos subindo por debaixo da saia dela, contornando a meia-calça cinza de lã fina. Hermione arfou quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua bunda e começou a desabotoar as calças de Draco.

Ela gemeu o nome dele suavemente quando sentiu com suas próprias mãos o quão excitado ele estava.

— Nós vamos fazer isso? — ele perguntou, descrente. Seu corpo nunca deixou de tocar o dela, porém.

— Nós _estamos_ fazendo isso — Hermione o corrigiu, rindo baixinho contra ele. Ela se afastou e tirou toda a roupa que cobria a parte de cima do seu corpo. Ela viu como Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos de seus seios e se sentiu tímida de repente. —Se você quiser eu posso pousar nua para você dá próxima vez — ela disse e ambos sabiam que não teria uma _próxima vez_, mas agiam como se fosse possível.

Draco estava sem fôlego.

— _Merlin_ — ele gemeu, quase fechando seus olhos. Mas ele não faria isso porque não queria perder nada de Hermione. Ele tocou as costelas dela e seus dedos agitados subiram pelo lado do corpo de sua amante até chegarem aos seios. Ela estremeceu embaixo de suas mãos e ele sentiu os seios dela ficando mais duros e pesados. Ela era o seu céu. Ele não a merecia, mas ainda assim ela estava ali por ele. Ouviu-a gemer de expectativa quando ele começou a beijar suas clavículas e fez seu caminho até onde suas mãos estavam. Ele mordiscou os seios dela e os beijou enquanto Hermione se contorcia dentro de seus braços.

Isso era o que dois adolescentes bruxos normais faziam. Eles descumpriam regras apenas para poderem matar o seu desejo. Eles transavam escondido. Eles não lidavam com guerras ou um amor impossível de ser consumado.

— Sua cama — Hermione exigiu enquanto se concentrava em ficar nua.

Draco os guiou para cima do colchão macio enquanto tentava ele mesmo se livrar de suas roupas. Ela riu quando tropeçou e caiu em cima das cobertas macias e cheirosas de Draco. Ele já estava nu e Hermione engoliu sua risada ao ver a figura esguia dele. Havia uma janela atrás deles e a luz que entrava por ela iluminava Draco. Ela podia observar cada contorno do corpo dele. Ele subiu na cama junto com ela e beijou as coxas de Hermione enquanto a ajudava a se livrar da meia-calça cinza e de sua calcinha. Os beijos apenas aumentaram de intensidade quando Hermione ficou nua, em vez de cessarem. Draco arrastou seu nariz para o meio das coxas de Hermione e a beijou naquele lugar que a fez revirar os olhos.

Os dedos sôfregos de Hermione se agarraram ao cabelo loiro-acinzentado de Draco. Ela abriu mais suas coxas para ele, enquanto sentia a língua úmida dele deslizar contra ela. Seus olhos reviraram. Draco se afundou mais nela e a mordiscou, ganhando um gemido de presente. Ele havia começado lentamente, mas agora, vendo como Hermione estava perto, aumentou a frequência do ritmo com que sua língua ia e vinha contra ela, seu nariz raspando contra a pele dela. Tudo o que ele tocava e cheirava e engolia era Hermione. Ele a ouviu chamar por seu nome e logo em seguida os dedos que antes puxavam seu cabelo se tornaram gelatina. As pernas dela escorregaram pelo colchão.

Ele ergueu seu tronco, apoiando-se em suas mãos e viu que ela também tinha fechado os olhos e mantinha um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Outro sorriso satisfeito cresceu, dessa vez nos lábios de Draco. Ele esperou até que Hermione abrisse os olhos e o encarasse. Ela parecia tímida, com suas bochechas vermelhas, e gloriosa, com seu cabelo espalhado majestosamente sobre os travesseiros dele.

— Venha — ela sussurrou, abrindo suas pernas para que ele conseguisse encaixar seu quadril entre elas.

Draco, no entanto, tinha outros planos.

Ele encostou sua testa na de Hermione, que estava suada. Uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele já tinha feito por ela.

— Vire-se de lado — ele disse.

Hermione fez o que ele pediu, mesmo que estivesse incerta do que ele iria querer fazer. O corpo de Draco se encaixou atrás do dela. Ela podia sentir o peito dele e sua barriga contra as costas dela e as coxas de Draco contra a parte de trás das suas. Ela inclusive podia sentir a ereção dele em sua bunda. Ela olhou por cima de seus ombros e lá estava Draco. Ela o viu segurar o pênis e guiá-lo para dentro dela. Ela gemeu ao senti-lo ganhar centímetro por centímetro dela. Quando ele estava completamente dentro dela, Draco pediu para Hermione inclinar seu corpo um pouco para trás, de modo que metade de suas costas ficassem encostadas no peito dele. Draco começou a se movimentar e a mão livre dele escorregou para a frente do corpo dela, massageando seus seios e escorregando pela sua barriga, até que seus dedos mágicos tocaram aquele local no meio das pernas dela.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

Draco quisera essa posição porque assim ele teria mais acesso ao corpo de Hermione. Levando em consideração que o prazer dela era seu, isso seria inesquecível.

Os quadris fortes dele começaram a aumentar o movimento e Hermione era uma melodia em suas mãos, agindo conforme seus instintos. Com a posição em que estavam, Hermione estendeu sua mão para trás e massageou a lateral do corpo de Draco, fazendo carinho nele da forma que conseguia. Aquilo o tocou de uma maneira que ele jamais poderia expressar. Draco beijou o pescoço de Hermione e fez outro hematoma ali — uma lembrança de que aquilo era real. Ele sugou o lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto seu quadril batia vigorosamente contra o dela e sua mão a acariciava naquele local irresistível entre suas coxas.

Ele fechou os olhos, porque estava perto. Merlin, ele estava _tão perto_. Ele poderia gozar a qualquer momento.

E de fato ele gozou segundos depois de pensar naquilo. Seu quadril apenas aumentou os espasmos contra o de Hermione e Draco sentiu os músculos internos dela se contraírem contra o seu pênis. Sua doce Hermione havia tomado o mesmo caminho que ele.

Os movimentos pararam e o corpo dela relaxou contra o seu. Ela afastou o quadril dela do dele e ele teria ficado chateado, caso ela não tivesse feito isso apenas para mudar de posição e ficar de frente para ele, fechada dentro de seu abraço. Ambos estavam suados e exaustos, sentindo um cansaço maravilhoso se espalhando até as extremidades de seus corpos. Draco beijou-a na testa e afastou uma mecha encaracolada que tinha caído sobre o rosto de Hermione. Ele prendeu a mecha atrás da orelha dela e ela suspirou de felicidade.

Hermione beijou o peito de Draco em agradecimento. Ambos ainda estavam sem fôlego, seus peitos indo e vindo com rapidez para tentar recuperar o ar que um havia roubado do outro. Quer dizer, roubado não, pois um cedeu ao outro seu fôlego sem nem pestanejar ou pensar sobre. Ela tocou a Marca Negra dele suavemente _e não o julgou_.

— Eu te amo — ela disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dele. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com seu braço e se encostou ao corpo de Draco. — Queria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

— Eu também — ele sussurrou, se negando ficar triste. Ele tinha a coisa mais preciosa do mundo dentro de seus braços e nunca se permitiria ficar triste em uma situação como essa. Draco se sentia como se devesse dobrar seus joelhos no chão e agradecer apenas por ter vivido segundos como aqueles. — E eu te amo de volta — murmurou, beijando as pálpebras dos olhos de Hermione. — Vou estar te esperando quando tudo isso acabar — ele prometeu. Era uma promessa que ele nunca se permitiria quebrar.

A vida era tão preciosa e somente quando ela estava sendo tirada de suas mãos é que ele se dera conta.

Hermione sorriu.

— Combinado — ela respondeu, ainda sem fôlego.

Ambos se prenderam a isso e não deixaram a esperança morrer. Eles tinham dentro deles todos os sonhos do mundo. Mil silhuetas dançando sobre seus peitos. Não importa que lado vencesse, o outro estaria lá preparado para acolhê-lo.

Eles só precisavam sobreviver à guerra... _e tudo estaria bem_.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
